


Rise and Shine

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Taboo, Trans Male Character, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Piers has the house all to himself for the day, and he intends to use it to his fullest.That obviously includes some quality "bonding time" with his spoiled brat of an Obstagoon, too. Hard to deny the determined dark-type when he keeps nosing beneath Piers's oversized sweater.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers & Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon, Nezu | Piers/Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I go again, supplying this nearly dead tag with some raunchy content!
> 
> I can't help it. It's so ridiculously hot to me, and their dynamic really gets the creative juices flowing! So take another little installment in the life of Piers and Obby, since y'know, why not?

Piers had the house all to himself today.

While he didn’t mind the company of his sister by any means, it was kind of nice, getting to move through an empty house with no care of decency or good tastes. He usually had to at least wear _pants_ around their apartment, but when it was just him and his Pokemon?

Piers went entirely commando as he treaded around the kitchen in nothing but an oversized hoodie and lazy bun, scavenging the pitiful collection of snacks and meal options he had.

It wasn’t like Obstagoon could judge him; especially considering the ‘Mon was splayed out across the tile, his eyes comfortably closed and chin resting upon his cross arms. The true picture of comfort. Piers stepped over him in order to reach the drawer that held their pots and pans.

No use cooking anything fancy when Marnie wasn’t going to be home all the way until tomorrow, what with her little excursions she makes with Gloria and Hop. They’d be duking it out in the Wild Area pretty much all night long! That was fine with him, as he could just grab a box of parmesan noodles and call it a meal.

The sweater tended to protect most of his modesty anyways, what with how long it was, but who would really stop him?

He bent down to gather the pot he needed for the stove, only to jump at the feeling of a warm snout brushing up the inside of his thigh as he did so. Hot breath fanned across his thigh, making Piers fluster, his hand coming down to ease his dolt of an Obstagoon away with a firm shove. Before that tongue could get too curious.

“Oye, sod off, ya brute. I’m makin’ lunch. You’ll get yer food soon.” He mumbled as he pulled the pot out at last, only slightly flustered from how emboldened Obby was feeling today. Usually he had _some_ decency at least.

It seemed his partner Pokemon wasn’t easily deterred today, given how his head tilted to the side with a curious rumble sounding from his throat. That long tongue fell out of his mouth as he started to pant, looking a bit too excited and pleased with himself with the reaction he got. Damned brat, already trying to get cheeky the moment he woke up.

Piers lamented his fate when he filled the pot up with tap water, trying to keep his eye out for the dark type in the meantime. Given the time of the year, it was no wonder Obby has been so agitated.

With the pot placed securely onto the stove, once more Piers jolted at the sensation of the ‘Mon against his back, his claws framing the counter as his bulky frame launched onto his shoulders. “Fuck-!” Piers swore, having to steady himself when the damned Pokemon kept nosing at his neck and shoulders with quiet little whines.

Shamefully, he felt heat drifting down his abdomen, making his thighs cross a bit firmer as he shouldered Obstagoon off once again.

“Yer bein’ bad. I should make ya wait for lunch now.” He griped, although it was an empty threat, as once when he was freed he placed distance between them by crossing to the food bowl.

It helped to take away from how fucking _horny_ Piers was getting, his body betraying him in the most irritating of ways right now. His eyes kept drifting back towards how Obstagoon had oh-so-innocently plopped down onto the floor, the pink tip of his cock peeking out from its sheath as he panted. Piers swallowed harder when he narrowed his eyes.

“Stay.” He said, hoping his voice sounded firmer than his actual conviction right now. He doubted his order would be heeded, although at least Obby hadn’t budged an inch when he quickly glanced over his shoulder to check.

The dark type was innocent as ever, both ears perked tall as his nub tail wagged.

Finally Piers heaved a sigh when he bent down to rummage through the cabinets, managing to pry open the lid to the kibble food that he kept on the lowest shelf. He _knew_ his sweater had rode up with the motion, he _knew_ that it was the perfect imitation of a Ziggy mating posture, and yet Piers still squeaked in surprise as the sensation of a warm tongue passed over his inner thighs.

The cup of kibble fell from his hands as he gripped the shelving of their bare-boned cabinet, his eyes falling malf-mast when Obby’s tongue didn’t stop.

“Ba..aad boy-“ He tried to chastise, only to bite hard at his bottom lip once when that long tongue slid between his puffy labia, catching on his clit in the process. His knees threatened to give out once when Obby _really_ started to get into it. “Yer bein’ so… _bad_.”

It was hard to keep his stance firm when that tongue felt so good.

The punk had to cover his mouth with both hands as Obby lapped away at his pussy, managing to do a pretty decent job, even with his licks being largely misdirected in his excitement to breed. He’d lick over his achingly hard clit, push against his hole, delve inside to scoop out a proper taste of his trainer’s excitement.

Piers was shaking by the time that the dark type had gotten his fill, licking his maw with slow sweeps of his tongue. Shamefully the human noted his slick was trailing down the insides of his thighs.

“…S’that really it?” he had to ask, turning to stare over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t prepared for how hungry it was that Obstagoon looked, those red eyes slotted right on back at him, cock hanging heavy from his sheath. The Pokemon’s nails were buried into the tile, no doubt leaving scratches all across them when he brushed his chin across Piers’s flank.

The human swallowed once when their eye contact didn’t break, knowing precisely what it was that his partner wanted next. “….Fine.”

It felt shameful, oh so fucking shameful, but Piers backed slowly towards the center of his kitchen while Obstagoon followed right behind him. Nipping at his heel. He was so pushy today, but Piers wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t love it, his stomach rolling in anticipation as he lowered himself down to his hands and knees.

The tile bit colder than his shame, but his body was so _hot_ with need that he didn’t care anymore.

His hand reached beneath himself in order to spread open his labia, another wet drip of arousal trickling down from his slit, putting himself on full display when his cheek rested upon his arm on the ground. “C’mon, big boy. _Fuck me silly_.” Piers cooed, his voice so sweet when he heard the excited intake of breath from his beloved partner.

There was something perversely thrilling about being mounted by your own Pokemon. Being used like this. Piers couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Obby throwing himself across his back, all warm fur and solid muscle, before those arms wrapped firm around his hips and forced him to stay steady. Piers may have a rebellious streak in him, but even he obeyed when Obstagoon’s teeth danced across the back of his neck.

And maybe a part of him loved being a breeding bitch for his own loyal team.

He whimpered quietly when Obby’s thick cock kept passing through his folds, missing his mark and spraying his thighs and fingers with warm precum. “H-Higher, boy. Little bit more…” he whispered, mainly to himself, biting his bottom lip in anticipation when he spread his pussy open wider.

Finally his eyes rolled back once when Obstagoon struck home, the dark type barking in bliss once when he could sink all the way inside that warm, wet pussy.

His hips picked up speed right off the bat, firm prick pulsing away inside of the human, starting to rut inside of his trainer’s body with no pause and no real consideration for the man beneath him. So lost in his own pleasure, getting to work out the sexual frustration that plagued the Pokemon every single morning.

Piers didn’t mind.

After all, his Obby was the only Obstagoon in Spikemuth, and he was too big to breed with the local Ziggy or Linoone population due to his Extra Large sizing. It made for the brat getting awfully pent up after a while, seeking respite in Piers’s body, rutting away inside of his clenching hole.

Piers felt warm drool starting to trickle down the side of his neck and shoulders, the knowledge that Obstagoon was already so excited doing _wonders_ to his libido. He reached blindly behind himself to scratch beneath his Mon’s jaw, cooing so soft once when the dark type rumbled in response. “G-Good boy, hah…Feels so good when you breed me like this.”

That was Obby’s favorite word. _Breed_. It coaxed his hips into moving even faster, the wet noises of their lovemaking filling the air with each catch of his swelling knot. By now there absolutely was a puddle beneath them, a combination of both Piers’s slick and Obby’s precum. He made _so_ much of it after all.

His poor cervix felt beyond battered from how firm the brute was rutting it, but it stirred Piers’s insides better than anything else.

“F…Faster! Oh, bloody ‘ell, ‘m’gonna _cum_.” Piers whined, reduced to little more than desperate noises littered in with the wet slap of that cock inside of him. He felt filled to the brim, like he had absolutely no room left inside of his body, and he hadn’t even fully taken the knot yet.

His hands reached out to grip ahold of Obstagoon’s arms, his nails digging into the fur and clutching tight when his back arched. All it took were a few more thrusts and Piers was dragging them down his partner’s arm, a deep cry leaving him when his pussy clamped down tight on the cock filling it. He came with a full-bodied shudder, slick pushing out around the knot as it swelled to comical sizes inside of him.

Obby was intent on cramming it as far inside as it could go, his chin resting onto Piers’s shoulder as he humped away, managing to work deep enough to settle it inside of his trainer’s petite form.

Piers could feel the bulge of Obby’s cock sitting heavy in his abdomen, shuddering when it started to twitch and pulse in preparation to sow its seed. He tilted his head and knocked affectionately to his Pokemon’s muzzle, panting against his jaw with a low whine. “F-Fhuckin’, shit…Obby, fill me up, _please_. Stuff me up.”

He more than got his wish once when Obstagoon gave one last buck of his hips, the sensation of warm semen following, making his mind go blank.

His ‘Mon always came so much, never failing to empty his balls completely inside of Piers’s warm cunt, so much so that it drooled around the edges of their tie and fell to the floor with ridiculously wet plops. It was the best kind of debauchery, clenching around Obstagoon’s knot and further coaxing his orgasm on.

Maybe Piers’s mouth was hung open for a _bit_ too long, given how Obby more than happily took up real estate, his tongue shoving into his trainer’s mouth to lick against every inch that it could reach. It shocked him enough to have a muted whimper sliding past that thick mast, before eventually Piers was melting into the contact when his body swelled with the steady pulses of seed filling him.

He rocked back against Obby, tongue halfheartedly tracing the mass of Obstagoon’s in his mouth. “Ghuh..mnnn-“ he whined, hardly able to think, not when his body was shaking from overstimulation. This was the best part of fucking his partner like this.

He was the best lay Piers ever had.

Slowly, Piers suckled lightly on the tongue in his mouth, more than a little lightheaded when it started to lick towards the back of his palate. He could even bump his nose against Obby’s, the strange feeling of whiskers against his mouth making him giddy. The dark type loved his kisses, and Piers was reminisce to ever deny him them.

Eventually the twitch of Obstagoon’s knot had turned into little more than a slow pulse, Piers finding it a bit difficult to keep steady, what with the Mon’s antsy shifting.

His tongue withdrew as a small whine came from the depths of Obby’s throat, lightly panting from exertion after their early-morning ‘bonding session’. One of his rear paws shifted, before clumsily raising, testing the knot and drawing a wrecked noise from Piers as well. He bore back down onto the thick cock filling him, internal muscles milking another rope of cum from his partner Pokemon.

“Just a bit longer, buddy. C’mon. Love it when you knot me.” He praised, hand reaching back to rub at the Pokemon’s ear. His knees were sore on the cold tile, bony elbows aching from supporting his and Obby’s weight, but it was well worth it to feel all that warm cock still buried inside of his folds.

Reaching back, Piers framed his fingers around Obby’s hard cock, rubbing lightly at the half-deflated base of his knot to help ease the discomfort. It also felt so damn good to add a bit of pressure to his clit and bask in the afterglow.

All good things had to come to an end, however, as finally Piers let go of Obby’s cock once when the brute seemed to be at his limit. It felt so good, having it slide out of his cunt with a wet gush of seed.

Obstagoon stumbled slightly after rolling off of Piers’s back, collapsing onto his own with a deep and content croon. His legs were spread, fur between his legs matted with slick and cum, and his knot was deflating enough to finally start retracting back into his sheath. Promptly Piers watched on in amusement when his Obstagoon immediately took to grooming himself.

“Just bathed ya, too.” He mumbled, eyes watching in on how that long tongue started to lick at his knot and sheath. It felt like he was intruding on a private moment, but the sight of Obby cleaning the remnants of their lovemaking made that shameful heat in his stomach burn all the more intensely.

He brought his own hands down to play idly with his sloppy folds, the feeling of Pokemon cum leaking from him having Piers biting the inside of his cheek raw.

It was beyond shameful, but he fucking _loved it_.

The real challenge was slowly attempting to struggle his way back to his feet, legs as unsteady as a deerling’s. More than once Piers had to prop himself upon some adjacent furniture, a few colorful curses slipping past his lips. Damned brat had scratched up his thighs again too.

With gravity no longer in his favor, Piers sighed as the semen ran down the insides of his thighs, leaving a small trail as he crossed back to the stove. At least his pasta water had entered a rolling boil in the time it took for Obby to bust a nut inside of him.

It was just another day in Spikemuth when Piers continued right on along with fixing up his breakfast, their morning routine familiar and engrained at this point.

After all, Piers had been doing this for far, _far_ longer than he wanted to admit.

(And if the brat wanted some kind of dessert after his breakfast? Well…Piers would be more than happy to go again. After all, Marnie wouldn’t be home until much, much later.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...sure you can see why it was posted anonymously, lmao. Hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
